


all i see is you and me

by vlieger



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, NHL Lockout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockout proposal fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i see is you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedralhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/gifts).



Jeff was sitting on the couch with Mike, thirty-seven days into the lockout, which was pretty much exactly what he'd been doing for the last thirty-six days as well. It was starting to feel like he was going slightly insane. He was pretty sure they'd already watched this episode of _Friends_ at some point when they should've been skating instead. It was fucking depressing.

He yawned, cracking his jaw.

"Fuck this fucking lockout, Jesus fucking Christ," said Mike abruptly, kicking a magazine off the coffee table where he had his feet propped.

"Whoa," said Jeff. "Something upsetting you, Richie?"

Mike glared at him. Jeff just laughed ruefully, shaking his head.

"Why aren't you pissed?" said Mike.

"Dude, you know I am," said Jeff. "It fucking sucks."

Mike rolled his neck restlessly across the back of the couch.

"Maybe we should do something," said Jeff, frowning thoughtfully. "Like, go away. Sign for another team. Some of the guys are getting on that. I hear Kane's going to Switzerland."

Mike made a face. Jeff got it-- he wasn't totally sold on the idea himself. Even if it wasn't a permanent thing, trades of any kind had a lot of bad memories attached. "I guess," said Mike. "Is there somewhere that'll take both of us?"

Jeff ducked his head to hide his stupid grin. " _Two_ NHL stars?" he said. "They'd fucking jump on that shit."

Mike grinned, nudging Jeff's thigh with his knee. "True," he said. "I'm pretty sure they put me in your contract anyway, Carts. So you don't accidentally get traded and get your epic sulk on again."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," said Jeff. "You wish you were in my contract."

Mike shrugged easily and said, "I wouldn't mind."

Jeff...huh.

"What?" said Mike, turning back from the TV to look at him. "Carts? You look weird."

"I-- really?" said Jeff.

"What?" said Mike again.

"You really wanna be in my contract?"

"I-- dude, I was just kidding," said Mike, frowning. "I mean, I'm pretty sure they won't actually let us do that. But I-- yeah, if we could, why the hell not? I doubt they'd try any more trading bullshit after the last shitstorm, but it wouldn't hurt to make it official."

"We could," said Jeff.

Mike stared at him. "Carts, I'm _really_ pretty sure they won't let us-- "

"No," said Jeff. "I mean, yeah, I know they won't let us put it in our contracts, but we could-- we could make it official ourselves. Us, I mean. You know."

Mike stared at him. "Carts," he said slowly, after a very long silence. "Are you-- are you _proposing_?"

"Yeah?" said Jeff, because fuck, he kind of was, wasn't he.

"Carts," said Mike again, quietly. The TV was still on, but he was focused completely on Jeff, and Jeff had stopped hearing anything but a low, background buzz a while back.

"I just," said Jeff. "I know we want to spend the rest of our careers together, but I want to spend the rest of my _life_ with you, I-- I fucking _love_ you, and I know we're getting on that, with the whole dating thing, but we haven't really talked about it, so this...is me talking about it, I guess."

Mike quirked a smile. "I think you skipped over the talking and went straight for locking that shit down," he said.

"Richie," said Jeff quietly.

"Shit, Carts," said Mike. "Yes. _Yes_. Fucking-- I want to marry you, okay?"

Jeff smiled, slow and warm and _huge_ , mirroring the way it felt like his heart was expanding by steady increments in his chest, the way he could feel the hot, tingling paths of blood rushing through his veins. "Yeah?" he said.

" _Yeah_ ," said Mike, moving to brace himself over Jeff, taking his face between rough hands. "Dumbass. I love you too."

Jeff rolled his eyes, breathing out. Shit, he hadn't even realised how much tension he'd managed to wind up in about two minutes; turned out even complete spur-of-the-moment proposals were nerve-wracking as fuck. "Shut up and kiss me, Mike," he said.

"Yeah," murmured Mike, eyes darting to Jeff's mouth. He grinned and leaned in, biting down on Jeff's bottom lip to open him up and then licking brutally inside, still stretched wide from smiling, fierce and hot and possessive with his hands cupped around Jeff's face, thumbs pressing hard into the hollows of his cheeks. Jeff groaned and clutched at his hips and just tried to _keep up_. It was how Mike usually was, pushy and demanding in this utterly comfortable, at-home way he'd been with Jeff since the start, like he knew Jeff was right there with him no matter what he did, no matter how hard he pushed-- only this time it was _more_ , like he was trying to prove something, maybe, like he wanted to show Jeff just how much he wanted.

It reminded Jeff a bit of his first day in LA, the way Mike had said, "Fuck, Carts, you're _here_ ," and shoved him up against the inside of his front door, kissed him until he was bruised and stupid with it and then dropped to his knees to blow him ruthlessly.

"Shit, Richie," gasped Jeff, trying to pull Mike down so he could grind up against him. "Are we actually-- Jesus, we're getting _married_."

Mike said, " _Yeah_ ," and rolled his hips, and Jeff choked on a moan.

It was weird how _hot_ it was, like, Jeff had never thought about marriage that way-- romantic, sure, but not hot. It was though, the thought of putting it down on paper, like the contracts that said they were on the same team, except this would be saying they were each others'.

Not that the contracts didn't say that, really, especially with the way that had all gone down, but this was something else, this wasn't just til their careers ran out, this was their whole fucking lives, this was Jeff saying to everyone who didn't already know it that he wasn't going anywhere, ever. That Mike was stuck with him, that Mike _wanted_ to be stuck with him.

"I need to fuck you," said Mike, moving away from Jeff's mouth to bite the words into his neck. "Carts, can I-- is that okay?"

"Jesus, when is it not," said Jeff, huffing a laugh. "Get off me, come on, let's go to bed."

"Yeah," said Mike, sucking over the bite for good measure and then climbing to his feet, _still_ grinning stupidly, and holding out a hand to pull Jeff up. "Come on, future Mrs Richards."

"Fuck you," said Jeff, laughing and pushing Mike towards the stairs. "Carter-Richards."

"Richards-Carter," said Mike.

"Mine sounds better," said Jeff.

"Maybe," allowed Mike, tilting his head and tumbling Jeff back onto their bed.

"Hey," said Jeff breathlessly, swallowing as he watched Mike strip and then crawl over him. "So I guess we're not finding another team then?" He grinned, tilting his head back to keep eye-contact with Mike.

"Nope," said Mike, grabbing his wrists and pulling Jeff's hands above his head, thumbing over the bones before tangling their fingers together and ducking in to kiss him. "We got a wedding to plan."


End file.
